The Staphylococcal Diseases Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is the preeminent[unreadable] conference in this field. Historically, it has served as a forum for the best national and[unreadable] international investigators from academia, industry, and government who share a[unreadable] common interest in staphylococci and staphylococcal infections. It is well known for[unreadable] fostering an environment that encourages scientific collaborations, lively and collegial[unreadable] interchange of ideas, and generation of novel aspects in research. Ultimately, the goal[unreadable] of this conference is to promote a better understanding of the pathogenesis of[unreadable] staphylococcal infections and to develop new therapeutic approaches to combat or[unreadable] prevent staphylococcal infections. The next Staphylococcal GRC is scheduled to be[unreadable] held in Les Diablerets, Switzerland at the Eurotel Victoria conference facility. The[unreadable] program will cover a range of topics that represent the most active research areas[unreadable] during the past several years. One final scientific session will be reserved for ?hot[unreadable] topics? and oral presentations of selected posters, primarily from the more junior[unreadable] researchers. This proposal seeks to obtain funds to encourage the participation of[unreadable] investigators who are at the frontiers of staphylococcal research.